1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include fixing structures for fixing a heat source element and a heat conducting member, and methods of fixing a heat source element and a heat conducting member.
2. Related Art
A heat source element such as an amplifier IC and a power regulator is mounted on an audio circuit board used in car navigation systems, for example. In recent years, in particular, the amount of heat generated by the heat source element has been increasing along with an increase in output produced by the heat source element, and thus it has been desired to take appropriate measures against heat.
A heat radiating structure for an electronic device that brings a heat source element into press contact with a heat sink for heat radiation using a bracket is proposed, for example. In this structure, an engagement piece provided on the bracket which supports the heat source element is inserted into a notch provided in the heat sink. A pressing engagement portion provided in the notch draws the engagement piece of the bracket to draw the heat source element toward the heat sink via the bracket (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-229522, for example).